


I Slept with The Radio Demon and All I got was Anxiety

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A little, Angel is a good friend, Awkward Conversations, Embarrassment, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Husk doesn't give a shit, Oneshot, Unrequited Love, sex as a favor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: You had been in a rut for a while and asked your good friend Alastor for a favor, to relieve you of your lust. Unfortunately, it changed the nature of your friendship too much for you and you can't handle it.**I honestly put the title as a placeholder but I actually like it so I'm not changing it**
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	I Slept with The Radio Demon and All I got was Anxiety

The cool air nipping your face woke you out of your sleep. Rolling over, you pushed yourself up in bed. The blankets that covered your nude body began to slide off you as you forced yourself out of bed. There was no one in your room but you. It made a twinge of fear shoot up your soul. The bed wasn't too messy. It was as if the bed was made around you and you were tucked in. As you got to your feet, looking around at your room, a knock at your door made you cover your bare body.

"Who is it!?"

"It's me." You let out a groan, shaking your head to hear a familiar spider demon. You stomped over to your wardrobe to get ready. He could come in if he wanted. You didn't have anything that he'd never seen before anyway. "You just goin' to leave me standin' out here, bitch?"

"Come in, Angel Dust." He didn't waste any time, not giving a shit that you were naked. "What are you doing here this early?"

"It's 3 in the afternoon." 

"Shit, is it?"

"How was last night?" Angel teased, looking your body up and down as you got dressed. "I saw smiles walk you out."

"He brought me back to my room and I asked him and he fucked me." You groaned, continuing to get ready. Angel cheered to himself, but that stopped quick. You didn't seem as excited. The Spider demon leaned against your wardrobe, gesturing for more details. You did give more, but you rolled your eyes first. "It was fucking amazing. Last night was wild."

"You don't seem too happy for someone who got to bang the guy they've been goin' nuts about."

"Well, I woke up alone, first of all." You said with a little annoyed smile. You didn't keep it for long, disgust beginning to well in your chest. "I can't believe I asked him to do that for me-"

"You were horny! You didn't want to listen to me and hit up a stranger for your needs so you hit up a friend! Nothin' wrong with that-"

"I can't let go of this horrible feeling that I've really screwed things up." You finally admitted. You hugged yourself, going to the edge of your bed and sitting down. The spider demon softened, following you and lifting your head up so you would look at him. "I just... yeah, it was great... but I don't know."

"Hey, maybe smiles just left ya in bed because you woke up late as fuck. I bet if you woke up earlier, you would have opened your eyes and the prick would still have been naked right beside ya... Speaking of which, what kind of dick situation are we talkin' about-"

"Angel, please not now- ugh I can't breathe. I feel so cold."

"Deep breaths, toots. Why don't you and me go out for some lunch... er- breakfast I guess. Let's get somethin' on your stomach besides jizz-"

"I can't handle your humor right this minute okay?" He helped you off your bed, walking you out of your room and down the damask halls of the Happy Hotel. The hallways felt smaller somehow, towering over you and closing in around you. It didn't help that you were one of the shortest sinners here. Everything was so much bigger than you. Flashes of last night mocked you as you left.

* * *

Alastor saw you leaving the hotel with Angel out of the 4th story window, barely listening as Nifty walked him through her ideas to improve an empty bit of space. His smile briefly turned to a smirk. So you had finally gotten up. He was wondering when you would wake. The small demon was pacing the empty space and startled the Radio Demon as she suddenly squealed.

"I KNOW, We could put a little pet playground here! For the guest's pets!"

"Currently, only Angel Dust has a pet." Alastor added, "but, that is not a terrible idea! Pet Friendly!"

"That does sound like a good idea." Hearing Charlie's voice made Alastor perk up. He turned to the princess with his usual smile as she and her paramour entered the area. The blonde waved to the Radio Demon but Vaggie scoffed. "Hello Alastor, Nifty."

"Good Afternoon, Charlie. Vagatha." Vaggie simply rolled her eyes. "Nifty and I are looking for efficient ways to use empty space in the hotel. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. That's great." Charlie said with a giggle. "I was actually looking for you, can we talk real quick?" That made the demon nervous, but he didn't show it. The way Charlie peeked at Vaggie as she asked gave him an inkling about the subject matter. Regardless, he nodded and followed Charlie a little ways away from Nifty, who continued to plan despite the interruption. Alastor couldn't help but keep peeking over at her to make sure she wasn't listening.

"So... You know what this is about, right?" Vaggie started, her tone pretty much confirming it for him. He nodded. "You left the staff party with Y/n last night-"

"I did, yes-"

"She is making GREAT strides towards her redemption, Alastor-"

"Vaggie, calm down." Charlie pulled Vaggie into a hug, stopping her before she went on a full-blown rant. She turned to Alastor, taking on a much calmer approach. "I was just... concerned that you may be taking her off the path of redemption."

"Charlie, my dear, you have nothing to worry about." He said with a laugh, "I... simply walked her to her room. She had a lot to drink."

"And that's all that happened?" Vaggie pressed, her anger giving the Radio Demon new information. She had evidence to prove otherwise. He simply smiled, planning how to proceed. "I heard you both last night... I went to check on her."

"You could have lead with that instead of wasting my time. What of it?"

"She had been drinking and you took her back to her room and took advan-"

"That is **Not** what happened." The demon hissed, his usual static sounding more sinister. Vaggie didn't back down but was clearly nervous. "...For your information, she asked me to... help her. It's really nobody's business. That's all."

"Look, Alastor, I could care less about what happened in there," Charlie started, stepping between him and Vaggie. The princess calmed him. "The only thing I'm worried about is if this changes anything between you and Y/n. You guys were getting along really well... and I have the feeling that whatever you two did in private didn't mean to you what it may have to her... it may make her fall back into her sins."

"I'm sure nothing like that will arise from this."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't think you can face him anymore!?" Angel complained, munching on a sandwich on your walk back to the hotel. "S-So what are you sayin', toots, you're leaving?"

"I just... I don't want to have to face Alastor after last night."

"Ya just fucked! It's not like he walked in on you masturbatin' to foot porn or somethin'. You went into a room and did what two consenting adults would normally do-"

"He only said yes because I framed it like it was a favor... If I had come onto him the normal way, he wouldn't have gone for it-"

"But he did! So maybe you're wrong." Angel argued, losing bits of food as he talked with his mouth full. "Listen, why don't you talk to him? Talk about this first. Don't just disappear because of this."

"It's going to be so weird now that we've slept together." Angel didn't know how to quell that fear. You were silent the rest of the way to the hotel, entering the front doors with the much taller demon looking down at you with fear. Nifty was sitting at the front desk bar and turned to greet you both. The look on your face made her sullen and she hurried over to you both.

"Y/n, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nifty... Thank you."

"You're back!" You were happy to hear Charlie's voice. You looked up to say Hi to her but she wasn't alone. You shut your mouth immediately when you saw she was entering the lobby with Alastor and Vaggie. Alastor looked right at you and much to his surprise you averted your eyes. Vaggie couldn't help but scowl in the Radio Demon's direction. Charlie pursed her lips, trying to remain upbeat despite seeing your reluctance. "Hope you guys had a good lunch!"

"It was nice." You answered quickly, walking past the three of them, "Excuse me."

"O..kay.." Charlie tried to smile through it, but the way you left burst her bubble. Alastor didn't like how you avoided him. Of everyone, you were the most friendly and open around him. This change disappointed him. Vaggie took in a deep breath, keeping her temper in check.

"Charlie," Nifty started, getting everyone's attention. "What's wrong?"

"She fucked Al and now she feels weird about it." Angel had no problem spouting your personal business. Alastor froze and Nifty let out an exaggerated gasp. Vaggie and Charlie shot the spider demon a disappointed look. "...What?"

"Oh My Gosh! Did you finally tell her!"

"Please, Nifty." Alastor warned, speaking between his teeth, interesting Charlie.

"Oh you two would be so cute! So what did she say when you told her?! Did she like you back!? DID SHE ACCEPT THE ROSE!"

"The rose?" Vaggie asked, clearly amused by the waterfall of information from the smaller demon. Alastor maintained his calm smile, but tugged his collar. "Nifty, what rose?"

"Oh, Alastor found the prettiest rose the other day when he went for a walk! He said he thought that Y/n would like it-" 

"Oh, isn't she a character," Alastor laughed, picking nifty up like a doll. She didn't seem to mind, still very excited about all of this. Angel just kept staring down the Radio Demon, jazzed about this turn of events. "Well, if you all don't need me I have to... um... go see to something. Nifty, you should clean the marquee on the roof, away from everyone else."

"Okay Al!"

* * *

You had to sit on your suitcase in order to snap it closed, lingering there for a bit and staring at the ceiling for a while. The comfort of your room was gone and the dim lighting only made you feel like you were falling further into the dark. You tried to think of the methods Charlie taught you to curb your anxiety... but how badly you wanted to fall back into your addictions. They made you feel safe. They made sense.

"Going somewhere?" He startled you. Alastor's voice made you fall off the suitcase and onto the floor. You hit the ground with a thud and closed your eyes to avoid his gaze. He couldn't help but laugh but extended a hand to help you up as well. It took you a moment to open your eyes and see it. You had to look away to take his hand. "Well?"

"Just... uh... not feeling very Redeemable."

"So you're just going to leave without saying goodbye?" He pulled you off the ground, slamming you into his chest. You went limp, turning bright red as he held you close. "and here I thought we were closer than that."

"...Alastor I-"

"It's hard for me too, you know." He said out of nowhere. He bit his lip, planning his words carefully. "I... had never done anything like that before. Never really thought about it. Then you asked me to _help_ you and I... I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I'd wager I haven't felt the same since."

"I shouldn't have asked you to do that-"

"I'm so glad you did. Otherwise, I do not think I could do this." He took in a deep breath, backing up from you just enough to swoop down and capture your lips. You were so off guard that you didn't kiss back. It was a shy and curious kiss. It was as if he wanted to do more and didn't know how. He pulled away just as coy, a nervous smile on his face. "That... is still not something I could see myself doing a lot... but after last night it's certainly more likely." You didn't have any words. He chuckled off the nerves, hoping the warmth in his cheeks wasn't showing.

"I... um..."

"Perhaps we should sit and talk about last night. It's not my prime choice of conversation but I would rather get everything out in the open than... this." He shrugged, a twinge of guilt in his eyes. "What's wrong-?"

"I'm such a whore." The statement shook him, the demon not expecting you to open with that. Your voice cracked a bit and you looked away from the Radio Demon. "I can't believe I walked up to you and asked you to satisfy me- what was I thinking-"

"...I see... Tell me, did you pick me for a reason or ... could I have been anyone?" You hesitated to answer that. You tried to pull out of his grip but it tightened. There was an unfamiliar uneasiness plaguing his mind. He was afraid of your answer.

"...I um... always really... liked you. You're so charming... and funny. I'm just really... ugh-"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He shushed, resting his head on top of yours. "You're no courtesan, dear. In truth, I am... relieved that I was asked. You're quite a charmer yourself." His delivery was nervous. He never imagined himself saying those words to you. "I really shouldn't have accepted... at least not without making it very clear that I am.... interested in you." You said nothing. That was fine. He laughed off more of his nerves before breaking your hug to poke your nose. "Regardless, if I'm going to be courting you it really would be rude of you to simply leave the hotel-"

"Whoa, hold on, we're dating!?"

"Did you think I would be intimate with you and then pretend it never happened? Oh no, I'm afraid you're stuck with me, dear." He grinned, enjoying your nervous squirming. He gave you a sly wink before turning around to leave. He gestured for you to follow. "Come along, cher, I'm not the kind of man to not flaunt my partner around for all to see. I simply must show you off."


End file.
